Him
by ka0ri-chan
Summary: Oneshot. A girl from Mamoru's college wants to invite him to a New Years party. First, she must find him, but what's this? He's arguing with a strange girl? Uso!


Theme: New Years

Words: 5,097

* * *

**Him**

**By Kaori**

* * *

I had looked all over town for him and after hours of searching I finally gave up. How pitiful, wasting New Years Eve to look for him just to ask him to come to _the_ party of the year. I doubt he'd even come. I cursed myself for deciding to get ready so early and still go searching for him. Thirsty and cold, I scanned the block for a place to buy a drink. A lively looking arcade caught my site, the Crown Arcade to be exact. This place sounded familiar, oddly familiar, and it wasn't until I was in front of the entrance did I realize that Crown belonged to Furuhata-senpai's father. It was a famous hangout area for the high school students, so it was unlikely to find a college student inside; I myself prefer the campus café. However, Furuhata-senpai worked here in his spare time, which seemed like every waking minute of the day when he wasn't at school. Every time I talk to him it's either about the arcade or Reika, his beautiful, kind girlfriend.

I saw Furuhata-senpai wiping the counter for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, his arm moving in the anticlockwise direction unconsciously. Unless he's trying to wear a whole into the surface, I seriously don't see why he bothers; even from here I can see the white surface sparkling. Realizing how strange I must look standing in front of the open doors, I walked in and found an empty booth to sit in; my feet were killing me! It seemed Furuhata didn't notice me entering, if he did, he would have for sure already left the counter to take my order. That or this place provided extremely poor service. Though I wouldn't blame him yet, he had this strange expression on his face, a mix of exasperation and defeat. How odd. He's rarely ever frowning, but always smiling and beaming. It was his best friend's job to be the brooding one. My heart skipped a beat.

That was when I realized just why Furuhata-senpai was so—I struggled to find the right word—aggravated. In front of him was a man with ebony hair facing away from me, arguing relentlessly with a young girl. She couldn't possibly be older than fifteen. The man must have said something mean to her because she broke out in a loud screech, stomping her foot. Her arms were flailing wildly away from her side and oddly enough, so were her unbelievably long pigtails. Jealousy brushed by me for a split second as I admired her golden locks, so straight and shiny. Then I giggled. The girl was cute, I have to admit. But that didn't give that man the right to be so cruel to her; she looked near tears if my eyes weren't deceiving me.

Sadistic, I surmised when I saw the man shaking, shaking with laughter most likely. How could he get kicks out of making fun of a poor girl? Yes, she was cute, but her screaming was rather deafening. That reminds me of the talk I had with Furuhata before vacation. I was tactfully trying to extract some information from him about Mamoru; what I got was rather disappointing. Furuhata-senpai said that Mamoru was sadistic. Mamoru was known to be cold-hearted, but not sadistic, so I tried to get him to elaborate, but he just laughed it off and quickly left, saying something about his arcade.

Mamoru. I sighed wistfully. Everyone younger than him called him Chiba-senpai and everyone older addressed him as Chiba-san. Some of the obnoxious guys who rivaled against him in both the academic field and sporting field had the nerve to call him Chiba! I myself call him Chiba-senpai out of respect, but that didn't stop me from thinking of him as Mamoru, my protector. I swooned and fell dazedly into the seat, eyes closing dreamily as I imagined what it'd be like having him as my boyfriend. I straightened up suddenly and slapped myself lightly on the cheek, who am I kidding? No way would that ever happen! Mamoru-sama—I sighed, hands clutched together at my chest—is the most perfect being to ever walk the earth.

He's infamous; everyone at Tokyo University has heard of him, and they either hated him or loved him, but most definitely everyone respected him, admired him. Only one meeting with him was needed to stun you with awe or have you shivering with fear. As obsessed as I am with him, I've only met him once. Though I've seen him around quite a lot and heard him talking with the professors. You see Mamoru was a genius, a _genius!_ He took on as many courses as the professors would allow and he attended every class every day and was never late. The only mark he ever gets is the perfect score, in everything! He also excelled in a _lot_ sports, but because of his studies, he had to give them up. I've seen him in the athletics event and god can he run. Watching him swim is to die for and I must admit, my favorite. And if that's not enough, he has the looks of a god!

He's just too perfect that it drives some of my classmates to tears. "It would've helped if he were cocky or obnoxious," Hideki, a friend, told me once, "It'd make him seem more human." To add to Mamoru's appeal, he was a perfect gentleman so full of manners and charisma. He has never once raised his voice or even gotten angry to get his point across or disrespected his elders. All he has to do is give you this icy glare and he was king. But Mamoru was antisocial and prefers to keep his distance from people. Normally that would earn you the status loner on campus, but with Mamoru, it just added to his mysterious allure. No one knows anything about his family or where he lives or hangs out, if he even hangs out. All we know about him is that he has one friend, Furuhata-senpai.

With Furuhata-senpai being the only person who can come close to being termed friend, Hideki decided to put a flaw in Mamoru's perfect image. This hatred sprouted to life after Mamoru bet him effortlessly in the 400m freestyle race that he had never been able to recover from the shame (prior to the competition he swore that he'd beat Mamoru by a mile). Hideki never learned. Just last month he was trying to spread a rumor about how Mamoru was gay with Furuhata-senpai (I was ashamed to admit that I even knew Hideki). I have no problem with gay people, but it seemed Mamoru did. Well, I couldn't really tell, he looked the same as always when I saw him standing behind Hideki. When Hideki finally noticed that everyone was quiet and not agreeing with him, he discovered Mamoru right behind him. Hideki hightailed to the other side of campus as fast as he could. I sighed heavily.

I just realized how thirsty I really was. I got up and walked to the counter. There's no point in waiting for him to notice me, it was useless with the two bickering people in front of him. Really, how childish are people these days? Shrugging it off, I waited patiently, even cleared my throat a few times. No response at all. I was annoyed. I spent well over four hours searching fruitlessly for the college idol in the cold and I was thirsty for something warm only to be ignored. "FURUHATA-SENPAI!" I screamed. The blonde flinched and turned to me.

"Ah, gomen nasai Akimoto-san! Didn't see you there." He scratched his head sheepishly.

I brightened immediately. Furuhata-senpai had that effect on people. Maybe that's why he managed to become Mamoru's friend. "That's alright Furuhata-senpai. Could I have a hot chocolate?" Unfortunately I didn't choose coffee, couldn't choose it. No matter how many times I've tried to like it, it just rubbed me the wrong way, makes me grouchy you see. Why Mamoru was addicted to it was beyond me.

"Coming right up." And off he was to make my drink. Finally.

"ARGH! You're such a jerk! Baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Curiosity piqued, I turned to stare at the couple's argument. Rude, I know.

"And you're such a klutz! Odango! Odango odango odango!" he mimicked, mockingly making his voice high pitched and annoying.

I blinked with surprise. No way. No way in hell. No _way._ Maybe it was just my imagination, but that sounded like Mamoru. I knitted my eyebrows together, confused. Why would he be here? Acting so… out of character? I shook my head, shoving the thought away. I have hardly ever heard Mamoru speak up close, so it must be that; my imagination is merely getting the better of me. Satisfied, I sat down on the stool next to the man and waited for my order, my gaze still glued onto the couple.

"BAKAYARO!" The little blonde slammed her small fists onto the counter and fumed. "Motoki-onii-chan!" she called, "Strawberry milkshake please!" she demanded. Furuhata-senpai was laughing when he gave me my drink.

"Mou Odango, at least ask politely." In my peripheral vision I saw him turn back to his cooling cup. "Why are you drinking that now? It's snowing outside." Too absorbed in my drink, I didn't bother trying to catch a glimpse of his face, though the familiarity of his voice kept nagging me at the back of my mind.

"Mamoru-baka!" I choked on my drink, eyes wide. "Leave me alone!" The girl plunked herself down onto the stool, possibly too angry to notice that she was sitting next to him. The blonde let out a chirp of thanks when her milkshake was set down in front of her. It was now when I decided to pay attention to the person sitting next to me. Sleek black hair fell into his cobalt eyes that were framed so thickly with long black lashes. He had a strong jaw line and the corner of his luscious lips was curled beautifully into a grin that I'd never expected to ever see in my lifetime. I couldn't breath.

I never noticed Furuhata-san sliding up the counter to where I was. If I was lucky, he wouldn't notice the drool trailing down my chin. "So, Akimoto-san, I'm surprised to see you here today, was the party cancelled?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. All I could do was gawk at the man sitting there sipping on his drink. Coffee, it must be, for Chiba Mamoru never drank anything else.

"Akimoto-san?" his green eyes were bright, but I didn't pay attention to it like I always did. No, I was too busy trying to calm down.

My breath came out in strangled gasps. I was hyperventilating. Bless the heavens above! I was sitting next to the _god_ and I didn't know! Panicking, I hurried to move a seat backwards. That was the rule for all female Chiba Mamoru worshippers; look, but don't touch.

"Akimoto-san?" That was Mamoru this time. My heart sped up so dramatically. "What are you doing here?" I would forever treasure those words that came out of his lips. And the way he said my name! I struggled not to melt in my seat. His voice was simply orgasmic. A suspicious gleam entered his eyes, "Akimoto." He snapped his fingers in front of my face that gave me a heart attack. I tried to snap myself out of this stupor. What must he think of me now gawking at him unable to speak? I must redeem myself!

Determined, I opened my mouth. "K-K-Kon-n-nichiwa Ma- uh… Ch-Chiba-senpai!" Baka! What's wrong with me!

I heard Furuhata-san laughing, a knowing twinkle shining in his eyes and I flushed, growing uncomfortably hot. "So, has the party been cancelled?"

Cancelled! What did he mean by cancelled! Frantically I shook my head, "Iie!" I took a deep breath in hopes of calming down. I swallowed. "Ne, are you still coming?"

Furuhata was back to laughing and I felt its immediate effect. I instantly stopped hyperventilating. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Party?" He spoke again! With barely contained excitement, I turned to him.

"Hai! Wakamatsu-senpai is having a party tonight, for New Years! You were invited, but none of us could find you." And it was a well-known fact that he disliked parties, but with Motoki here, perhaps he'll change his mind.

Unexpected laughter brought my attention to the small blonde writhing on the floor. Tears were coming to her eyes but it was obviously because of hilarity. I really don't see what was so funny.

"Odango? What's wrong with you now?" Mamoru was baffled as well it seemed, but by the timbre of his voice, he sounded… amused? Ugh, I'm overanalyzing things again! Damn my imagination.

The girl, Odango seems to be her name (how strange), struggled to speak but every time she'd break out in hysterical bouts of laughter. All she could do was point at Mamoru and laugh. I was starting to feel insulted (for Mamoru of course).

"Usagi-chan, are you feeling okay?" So her name was Usagi. That explains it. But why would Mamoru call her Odango? God, he's so different today it's making me confused! Maybe I'm dreaming! After hours of searching, I have become too tired to think properly and this is just a hallucination! Yes! That's exactly what it is! I yelped in pain, the hot chocolate burning my tongue. I miserably set the drink down. So it isn't a dream… Why is Mamoru acting so strange? Did Furuhata-senpai slip some happy pills in his drink?

"Odango!" There was still no change for she was still rolling around in her hair. "That's it," he muttered. Mamoru stood up and bent down. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up, setting her down onto the vacated stool gently, too gently for my liking. Guess he's way too much of a gentleman no matter what. Now she sat in Mamoru's old seat while he sat in her old one. No, I thought despairingly, now he's farther away from me than before. A small part of me was awed. He actually touched someone. I don't think even Furuhata-senpai's ever touched him. Mamoru recoils from any type of physical contact (he manages to easily evade tackles in contact sports) and here he was willingly touching this girl! Jealousy lashed out angrily from deep within my heart.

I wouldn't let that sway me. No, I'd make use of this opportunity to study the girl who seems to have caught Mamoru's attention. Hey! Maybe she's his sister! Or maybe she's Furuhata-senpai's little sister that he's always talking about! Yeah! That makes sense! She even called him Motoki-onii-chan! I clapped gleefully. Furuhata-senpai's sister looks awfully pretty, beautiful for her age, and her hair was done up in the strangest fashion. No wonder Mamoru calls her Odango.

"Now what the hell is wrong you Odango?"

Usagi lifted her face from the table and wiped away a few stray tears, mirth written all over her big bright eyes. Laughter would escape her small mouth occasionally but she was gasping for breath, arms clutching her aching stomach. "G-Gomen!" she gasped out, followed by a giggle. When she was fully calmed down and had taken a rather large sip of her shake, she explained.

"The thought of Mamoru-baka going to a party is just so funny!" She broke off laughing again.

By this point I was glaring at her. How dare she address him is such an informal and disrespectful way! Mamoru-baka? I assure you, he is certainly not! Mamoru didn't mind being called that though, he just seemed exasperated.

"How funny can it be? What's in that odango brain of yours?"

Usagi didn't counter that. Furuhata-san did. "Maa, Mamoru, it is rather funny. You avoid parties like the plague!" Now both blondes were laughing hysterically. How unbelievable!

Mamoru's eye was twitching. For good reason too, I thought.

Mamoru looked miffed. "I do not."

All of these foreign emotions of his were making my heart leap. He's so adorable when he's not guarded.

"Then come to the party." At this moment I could just kiss Furuhata-senpai! I would have if he didn't have a girlfriend.

"N-Nani?" I could practically see the gears turning in his head. Mamoru is stubborn and proud in a quiet sort of way. He'd never give up a challenge. And if he turned down this challenge, then it'd defy all his rules, he'd be admitting defeat.

"You heard me."

Mamoru gritted his teeth together. "Fine!" he barked and grouchily swiped his drink from in front of Usagi to take a huge gulp.

"Uso!" Usagi sat up, "You're going to the party! I don't believe it! Mamoru-baka's going to a party!"

"Yes Odango, any louder and I won't even have to give you a megaphone," Mamoru drawled out.

By this point, I was so happy! I wanted to break out into a dance but then Mamoru would think even less of me. I turned to the blonde, "Ne, Usagi was it? You can come as well if you want! It's starting soon." And what she was wearing looked appropriate enough. White knee-high boots, a matching pleated skirt and baggy off-shoulder sweater. Underneath that was a baby pink halter top. Despite it being a bit childish, she'd fit right in!

Both Furuhata-senpai and Mamoru looked shocked. "Akimoto!" they admonished in unison.

Usagi looked ecstatic, "Honto ni? Sugoi!" She was clapping cheerfully and laughing with joy. "I get to go to a college party!"

The girl's joy made me happier, and I could really see how she was related to Furuhata-senpai, they were so much alike! But my classmates' reaction surprised me. "Nani?"

"You're inviting her to a college party?" Mamoru's mood seemed to darken and he glared at me. I nervously shrunk in my seat and nodded.

Furuhata-senpai was the same, "With alcohol and drunken students milling around? _Male _students."

"Male _sluts_." Furuhata-senpai nodded his agreement.

"Uh…" a huge sweat drop ran down my head and I nodded again. Really, Wakamatsu-senpai and the guys weren't all that bad once you get to know them. Though I guess to young girls like Usagi, they'd go a bit over the top and flirt like crazy. It's not like they'd rape her. Mamoru has known Wakamatsu-senpai since high school. Mamoru was the captain of the soccer team while Wakamatsu was the vice, so he had nothing to fear… I don't think.

"_No._" The echoed each other again that it was frightening. I was ready to run but their glare froze me in place. Never had I seen this possessive side of them. _Never._ I guess they really are protective of Usagi. She must be like a younger sister to Mamoru as well. Damn sister complex.

"What do you mean _no_? I'm going and you can't stop me!" Usagi diverted their attention and I sighed with relief. Never do I ever want to be on the receiving end of that look again.

"Usagi-chan, you can't go to these parties," Furuhata-senpai tried to calm her down. Guess like most males out there, he can't handle an angry younger sister. "You're too young."

"I was invited," she turned angry blue eyes to her brother.

"You're not going Odango," Mamoru said darkly with finality.

Usagi glared at him. I'm impressed yet at the same time surprised. How is it that this little girl is able to stand up to Mamoru so fearlessly when even the toughest guy on campus can barely withstand the icy glare? And how was she able to make Mamoru talk? A few friends of mine had a bet going on; if they were able to get Mamoru to say more than a sentence, they'd receive 9000 yen from everyone who participated, but alas that feat was deemed impossible (unless you were a teacher, on his sport team, or Furuhata-senpai). Damn it… if only I had agreed to be a part of the bet.

With a blur of gold, Usagi was leaning over the counter and giving Furuhata-senpai the biggest, most heartbreaking puppy dog face in the world. It even had my heart twisting. Her doleful eyes were glistening with tears and her lip trembling uncontrollably, allowing small pitiful whimpers to escape.

Furuhata-senpai hesitated, his resolve steadily cracking.

"Motoki, no!"

Usagi was successful.

"It's just this once Mamoru. It is New Years Eve after all, plus, we'll be there to make sure nothing happens right?"

I nodded enthusiastically while Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. Mamoru growled and turned back to his coffee to brood. I may think that Mamoru is a god, but Usagi is now my hero!

With a laugh, Furuhata-senpai turned to me, "What time was the party again?" If he hadn't been keeping track of the time, it must mean he was really distracted.

"Uh," I looked outside and saw that it was already dark. These winter days sure are getting shorter. I checked my watch, "No way! Damn it, I'm late!" It didn't _really_ matter if I was late or not, there would surely be a lot of people arriving later, but since it is my friend's boyfriend's party… I sighed. Oh well, can't help it now.

"Hang on; I'll get my sister to cover for me. Why don't you guys go wait out front? I'll bring my car out as well."

I was confused. "You have another sister?"

"Eh?" Confusion was etched onto his face as well. "I only have one sister."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But… Usagi…"

"Oh, that?" Furuhata-senpai laughed, "Usagi-chan is like another little sister to me! Unazuki's my real sister. Unfortunately," he added jokingly.

"I heard that!" Behind the blonde was an orange haired girl with the same sea green eyes as Furuhata-senpai's.

Furuhata-senpai laughed, "What are you doing down here? I was just about to call you."

"I closed it, business hour's ending. Besides," she winked, "You made me sneeze. Does my dear old Onii-chan need my help once again?"

Above the Crown Arcade was the Crown Fruit Parlor. His sister obviously works there while he does down here. Now this confuses me even more. If Unazuki is Furuhata-senpai's real sister, why is Mamoru acting so strangely with Usagi?

Furuhata-senpai laughed and untied his apron. He in turn hooked it around Unazuki's neck and tied it at her back. "Thanks a lot Imouto-chan!" The man waved cheerfully and ran to the back to retrieve his keys and get his car.

Unazuki sighed, "Motoki really needs to be more organized."

Usagi laughed and grabbed a woolen beanie from the counter. The color and design complemented the rest of her outfit and so did the style. It had a thick rim at the front, almost like a small visor, and the top half was missing. I wanted that beanie. It was so cool! Usagi proceeded to jam it onto her head, carelessly pulling her pigtails out from underneath it. "Ja ne Unazuki-chan!" She waved enthusiastically. Very bizarre; Unazuki wasn't anymore than a few feet in front of us!

Mamoru waved and turned around, leaving with a small, "Ja."

We exited Crown and in no time we saw Furuhata-senpai's black car pull up. It wasn't as hot as Mamoru's, but it was still up there. Furuhata-senpai waved for me to get in. I didn't notice the problem until I was at the door (the hood of the car was up); his car was a two-seater sports car. How in the world would all of us fit in that?

"Hurry up Akimoto-san; we're already late aren't we?"

"But there are only two seats."

"Mamoru has his bike. Usagi-chan can ride with him." I saw the blonde cast a sly glance towards the tall man.

"But—" I stopped myself before I could regret it. I sighed. Why couldn't I ride with Mamoru? Dejectedly, I pulled open the door and slid in.

"Don't look so down Akimoto-san," the blonde reassured me, but all I could do was stare woefully at Mamoru walking to his bike.

"Come on Odango!" he barked, "I don't have all day!" He put on his helmet and mounted the bike. He reached behind him to free the spare helmet before offering it to the girl.

Usagi looked hesitant and was about to complain to Furuhata-senpai, but he had other thoughts. He shouted, "Don't kill each other!" With a laugh, he waved to them from the open window and reversed out of the parking space. We were soon heading towards Wakamatsu's-senpai's house. A few minutes later a loud roar captured my attention. I looked in the side mirror and saw a sleek black motorcycle catching up with us. It quickly sped up and within seconds it streamed ahead of us. Long blonde tails fluttered out behind it, like it was mocking me.

Furuhata-senpai noticed my sour mood and wisely chose not to comment.

By the time we arrived at the party, it was completely dark outside with thick heavy clouds looming above us and a light shower of snow was pouring out. I would have appreciated it if it weren't for the fact that Usagi got to ride with Mamoru.

Furuhata-senpai pulled up in front of the mansion and parked the car. The party was already in full swing with throbbing music and bright golden lights. I grew excited again, wondering what people's reaction would be to Mamoru.

When we got to the entrance I saw Mamoru waiting there with Usagi who was squirming uncontrollably. Mamoru hand her hand in his grip, the long sleeve of her sweater pushed up to expose her wrist. In his other hand was a black ink pen. He turned her wrist over and wrote on the other side in clear writing.

**Property of Chiba Mamoru**

I choked on my breath and Furuhata-senpai chuckled.

"Huh? Nani?" Usagi tilted her head to the side and held up her hand close to her face to study it for a moment. Her brows furrowed cutely. She tried reading it, but it seems even the first letter has her stumped. "Something… Ch-Chi… Mou! What does it say! Mamoru-baka!"

Mamoru grinned at her, "I thought you told me earlier that you could read English Odango."

"I said Ami-chan's teaching me how to read it baka!" Mamoru raised a brow. Her expression twisted into a pout, "Tell me what it says!"

Furuhata-senpai draped an arm around her shoulders, "Trust me Usagi-chan; it's for your own good."

She shot him a look of doubt.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Satisfied that nothing bad was on her hand, she let Furuhata-senpai lead her into the house. Before she was gone, I heard her say, "It does look pretty. When ever I try to write in English it turns out so ugly!"

I was staring at the ground gloomily. "Why her Chiba-senpai? She's only a kid!" I looked up and saw that he was uncomfortable.

"Do any of us even have a chance?" Might as well give stop with the pretenses. He must know that I'm an avid member of his fan club.

Just like that, the famous blank mask of his was back on his face. "Iie. Gomen nasai."

Why is he apologizing? I voiced my thoughts. "For what?"

"Making you waste your time."

"It was my fault." I exhaled loudly, "We all knew that you'd never fall for any of us." I was referring to the Chiba Mamoru fan club. "But to a child? That's like robbing the cradle! Definitely not like you Chiba-senpai!"

"She's not a child," he said quietly. It was quiet, but none of us moved.

"Akimoto-san?"

"Hai Chiba-senpai?"

"It's going to be a new year soon." No, really? Didn't he know that that was the whole point of this party?

"Huh?"

He repeated himself, something he rarely does. Knowing him, there must be a meaning behind that. God, how cryptic can someone be! He didn't elaborate but held out his arm.

"Nani?" He wanted to escort me into the party? Why? Besides, it'd be violating the thirteenth rule of the fan club. I don't want to say that it suddenly hit me like lightning, but really, that's exactly how it happened, like lightning! I understood what he meant. Hesitantly I put my hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Shall we then?"

I giggled at that. Still the same gentleman it seems.

We both moved forward to the party before we separated.

I saw some classmates gawking at a confused blonde. A small grin spread across my lips. For once, the thought of Chiba Mamoru didn't make my heart beat frantically, looking at him didn't make me flush anymore and his voice didn't make me melt. Trying to catch my breath, I fanned my burning face and leaned against the wall for support. Okay, I lied. I plan to work on this weak spot of mine, and in no time I'll be able to overcome my love for dear Mamoru-sama!

Again I deflated against the wall. So what if his new personality has me even more madly in love with him? It'll take a lot of work and time, but I know that I will get over this! I did, after all, manage to touch him, which in no way has anything to do with my selfish desire to touch him, nope, not at all.

But truly, I understood what he was trying to tell me. With a new year, we could change for the better. Mamoru seems to be changing, slowly. I have a feeling that next year, the university will be meeting a different Mamoru. And now I can finally move on from my obsession! I will now love the almighty god known as Mamoru-sama! I beamed with delight. It's not like I'm going to stop worshipping him like a god, no, Chiba Mamoru will forever be the most perfect being to walk the earth. But now, I will work my _hardest _to try and remove him from being the center of my world. And I mean my _hardest_. Too bad I can't say the same for the fan club.

In a dark corner, I saw Mamoru watching Usagi with soft eyes. Mamoru's plan seemed to work though. All the guys had stayed away from her; however, the females were crowding around her, trying to pry some information from her. Smiling myself, I moved to rescue the small bunny from the vultures.

In a few hours it'd be a New Years.


End file.
